


Symphony

by Sidonie



Series: The King's Squire [19]
Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce
Genre: M/M, Poetic, Violence (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidonie/pseuds/Sidonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which only one thing can take Zahir's mind off his bruises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my King's Squire series, but stands alone (see my fic "Proposal" for details).

The colors are melancholy and beautiful; purple, blue, green, yellow, shading into each other in a palette of pain. As one fades, it is replaced, painted over, a new image forming on the canvas that is Zahir's skin. They throb and hum, and that too is a sort of art, a symphony inside his skull, from the piccolo shrill of a scratch to the bass drone of a bone-deep bruise. They are an ever-present ache, a distraction, always clamoring for his attention. He forgets them only when he forgets everything, when he spirals into oblivion at a touch, when royal blue is the only color he sees, when there is no sound but Jon's voice whispering his name.


End file.
